1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the storage of thin substantially rectangular members such as floppy disks, and in particular, to a container that includes a cover member to minimize the exposure to dust and other contaminants and a base that accommodates dividers for organizational separation of related floppy disks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic storage disks have found increasing use in a variety of applications relating to computers and word processors. The disks are planar and some what flexible and thus acquired the name "Floppy Disk". Numerous configurations of floppy disk storage containers are provided in the prior art. One such device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,083, which is a book-like configuration having a pair of overlying covers that are hinged along a side analogous to a binding. One of the covers has a pivotal tray-like insert connected thereto that can be laid within the enclosure formed between the two covers. A slightly different configuration is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,918, in which the container has a base section and a pouch section. The pouch section is adapted to be fitted into the base section in a closed position, and the pouch section is adapted to rotate about an axis so that, in an open position, the bottom of the pouch section rests against the bottom of the base section. The pouch section is arranged such that a partial front wall is adapted to pivot about a transverse axis. This enlarges the pouch section, when in the open position, and facilitates insertion and removal of the floppy disks.
Other containers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 251,273, issued Mar. 7, 1979, to R.A. Egly, and in U.S. Design Application Ser. No. 080,417, filed Oct. 1, 1979, by Jerry M. Long, et al., and U.S. Utility Application Ser. No. 322,968, filed Nov. 19, 1981, by Jerry M. Long et a., both the design and the utility applications commonly owned herewith.